You wanna bet?
by greysanatomy-is-life
Summary: These two women are in for a along day after one of them loses a bet. Lets see where this goes ;) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 of 3

_**It took forever but I am finally satisfied with this story. I really hope you like it!**_

"You think you're so good Arizona? Well I bet you that…umm…oh! Ok! I bet you I can hold my breath longer than you."

"Oh really Callie? You're going to bet the girl who was the top swimmer in her high school? You're way over your head."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think you were the type to get _scared_."

"I am _not _scared Calliope!"

"So you take the bet?" Callie asks in with an intimidating tone in her voice.

"Oh you're on Torres! So what are we betting?"

"How about loser has to….." Callie pulled a box out of her purse. This was a purchase she made earlier that day and had been trying to think of a good time to show Arizona. Once the box is in Arizona's line of vision she gasps in surprise. It was a small remote controlled vibrator. Callie continues talking. "Loser has to wear this. All. Day. And winner gets the remote."

Callie has a devilish grin on her mouth. Arizona hesitates to respond but eventually she does. "O-ok…um…ok. Ready."

"Get set."

And on the last word the two women speak in unison. "GO!" Let the games begin.

"Ahh fuck! Callie turn it down. We're...Mmm...we're going to crash." Arizona was driving. Well trying to drive. She definitely regretted participating in that bet last night. Who knew Callie could hold her breath for that long?

"Hey, it's not my fault you lost." She's turned it up a notch, causing the car to jerk a bit and a moan to escape Arizona lips before she regained control of the vehicle. "Learn how to control the car better."

Arizona shot Callie a frustrated look. Callie felt bad. Well only a little because honestly she found this so hot and hilarious at the same time. But she still did feel a little bad so she turned the vibrator to a lower setting. "There is that better sweetie?" she asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up Callie. I am so not in the mood for your sarcasm." Callie just started laughing which caused Arizona to laugh a bit. I mean, she was mad but this **_did_** feel really good.

"We're here." Arizona stated. They had a lunch date with their best friend's Teddy and Addison, which Arizona totally forgot about. Once she realized she had to wear the vibrator this morning to lunch she knew she was in for a challenge.

Once Arizona parked the car Callie decided to have a little more fun so she turned the vibrator on high.

"Ohh ugh! Yes! Mmm fuck! C-callie. S-stop. We, we need to….ahh… we have lunch w-with…Mmm yes that feels so mmm so good." Arizona started jerking her hips forward trying to reach her approaching climax. As it started approaching she tightened her rip on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. Just as she was about to reach her climax Callie turned the vibrator on low.

Arizona turned to Callie trying to catch her breath. "What the fuck Callie?!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she responds with a smirk.

Arizona glared at her.

Callie just laughed and continued talking. "Come on Arizona. We're going to be late for lunch."

Who was Arizona to complain? I mean, she DID agree to the bet. "UGH! Fine. Just give me a napkin. NOW!"

Callie reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a couple napkins. "What do you need a napkin for?"

"To clean up the mess YOU created!" she replies not very amused.

"Oh." Callie just starts laughing.

Arizona proceeded to remove her shorts and her panties, thanking god that the car windows are tinted. She attempts to clean up but she didn't realize how wet she actually was. And the pressure she was applying down there along with the slight vibrations causes her to throw her head back and let out a moan. "Mmm Callie. I can't...I can't clean up...can you turn it down a bit?"

"Babe, this is a low as it goes."

"Crap." Arizona says under her breath.

"Just forget it come on" Callie passes Arizona her clothes. The truth is Callie can't bear another minute watching Arizona half naked. She can feel the arousal pooling in her own panties. She thought this was only supposed to be torturing Arizona.

Once she got her clothes back on Arizona got out of the car. Callie was still in the car which was strange. So Arizona turns to her and asks "Callie come on. Why are you just sitting there?"

"Oh um. I have to make a quick call. Just go inside and find Teddy and Addison. Tell them I'll be there in a second."

"You're going to let me…ohh mmmm...you're going to let me go in like…ahh. Like this? Alone?!"

"Look. I promise I won't turn it up while you're alone. Just go. I'll be there in a sec."

"Uh you're going to pay for this Calliope." Arizona holds on the car door trying to suppress her moans until the pleasure becomes bearable again. Once she can go walk semi normally she goes. "Hurry up Calliope, please." she leaves.

"Oh thank god she's gone" Callie says. She loves what she's doing to her wife right now with the whole vibrator thing but how is she supposed to continue when she's so turned on by just listening to Arizona's moans. 'I just need 5 minutes' she says to herself.

She puts the chair back so she's laying down. She reaches behind her and grabs the blanket from the back seat and covers herself with it. She unbuttons her jeans and quickly pulls them off. 'This has to be quick' she thinks to herself. She reaches down and slips her fingers under her lace panties. "Mmm yes!" She begins to circle her clit with her fingers. With her other hand she plays with her breasts for a second and then goes to stick them inside of herself.

"Oh FUCK!" she moans out. She's so caught up in the moment and she can't help but think of the image she saw earlier of Arizona and her bare pussy. She shoves he fingers deeper and applies more pressure on her clit. "Ahh!" she's so close to her release. Her breath is getting heavy and she swears that if someone was around they would able to hear her heart beat. Her fingers are coated in her arousal. She keeps a steady pace a she continues to pump in and out of herself. She's trying to contain her moans but she's finding it very difficult. Images of Arizona keep flashing into her head.

Arizona riding my fingers last week.

Arizona coming on my mouth.

Arizona stripping for me last month.

Arizona's face as she moans.

Arizona's dripping core when Callie teases her in the bedroom

And finally, Arizona when she was moaning earlier in the car.

Callie couldn't hold on any longer. With on more flick of her fingers she's sent over the edge thinking of her very hot wife. She throws her head back and bites her lip trying to silence her moans. But as she's sent into such a blood boiling, earth shattering climax, her attempts fail miserably

"Ahh! ARIZOONNAAAA! Mmm FUCK FUCK FUCK YES! Ah!"

"Oh shit... that was good." She closes her eyes for a second trying to catch her breath. Then she attempts to 'clean up' and finally puts on her jeans. She looks into the mirror and her hair is a complete mess and slightly sweaty. She attempts to straighten her hair and once she decided that she looks presentable she gets out of the car. Arizona is quickly walking towards the car in search of Callie. She's a little sweaty herself from the non-stop vibrations she's receiving that won't allow her to reach release.

"Callie there you are! I'm dying in there." Arizona grabs Callie by the hand and pulls her towards the restaurant. "They're waiting for you. What the hell where you…ahh...mmm…shit. What were you doing?!"

"Oh...um...I told you. Phone call." Callie tries to reply with a normal voice but it cracks slightly. She can't help it, she's still trying to cool down form her previous activities.

Arizona stops walking. "Oh yea? Who were you taking to?"

"Oh uhh well. I was talking to um...Mark."

"Oh. So if I call mark right now and ask him if you two talked he would say yes?"

"Of course."

"Ok." Arizona pulled out her phone and Callie grabbed it out of her hands.

Arizona looked at Callie in shock. With the sexual frustration she's in right now she is NOT in the mood for Callie's stupid games. "Callie, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you lying?"

"I'm...I'm not"

"Callie I can tell when you're lying. So stop. Now."

"I was. Well…"

"Well what?!" Arizona was mad. Really mad.

"Well you, you were in the car and you were wearing those short shorts, and well I had the remote to the vibrator, and you kept moaning, and believe me Arizona, noises like THAT are hard to ignore."

"Callie, what exactly are you talking about?"

"Well, you're hot. Like **_really_**hot. And hearing you moan like that just got my head spinning. And then you took off your pants and you were just there. I couldn't help but look. I mean, again, you're hot"

"Calliope get on with it!" Arizona found it **extremely** hard to just stand here. She felt herself getting wetter.

"Well, I had to release some…tension."

"You were fucking yourself?!"

"Keep it down Arizona!" Callie covered Arizona's mouth and right then, Arizona inhaled and smelt the light sent of Callie on her fingers. She didn't notice the soft moan she let out. Which caused Callie to pull her hand away and bite her lip.

"I'm sorry. But our friends are waiting for us." Arizona says as calmly as she could. She's glad she's not the only one who's incredibly horny right now. Arizona couldn't stand still for the life of her so she scurried off to the restaurant leaving a confused Calliope behind.

'Am I in trouble? Or is she happy? Or what?' Callie thought to herself as she followed Arizona into the restaurant. This was going to be a long lunch.


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

**Arizona's POV**

I just couldn't talk to Callie about what happened. I'm so hot right now and I'm getting a little sweaty. The thought of her touch herself. Her fingers covered in her juices. And the sound of her coming. "Mmm." Just then Callie lightly hit my arm.

"Stop doing that!" she whispers to me.

I snap back to reality and see our friends sitting at the table.

"Sorry." I whisper back.

We slide into the booth and are greeted by Teddy and Addison. Everyone already ordered earlier so I decided to order for Callie before I went to go get her…and that's when I found out she was…

"ARIZONA!" teddy yells at me.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I say. My voice slightly cracked but I can tell teddy just ignored it.

"I asked you how you were doing. We haven't hung out is forever!"

"Oh! Yea I'm g-great. Callie and I just booked a f-flight in um…mmm…H-Hawaii for next month."

"Are you ok Arizona?" Addison asks.

"I'm. Yea. I'm gre-ATE!" I felt a surge of pleasure go through my body and I can tell my face is pale.

"Arizona. You are not ok." Teddy says.

"No, I just have a slight cold. That's all." I try to sound as calm as possible. Just them Callie takes this opportunity to turn up the vibrations slightly and I quickly grab her thigh rather roughly. She jumps at the harsh contact.

"So. How are you guys doing? Tell me everything! I want…mm. I want details. Lots of them." Addison and Teddy start talking and I try to pay attention. I really do. But it's just so damn hard.

"So Addie and I went to the movies the other day. We saw-"

"Eek!" did I really just do that? Fuck! Callie turned up the vibrator again. I don't know how much more I can take of this. Callie just chuckles a little.

"I'm sorry! It's um. It's really cold in here." I try to explain.

"Um. Ok." Teddy says. She and Addison keep talking about the movies, and some other stuff. I honestly have no idea what they're taking about. I just nod and say a 'ok cool' once in a while. I'm digging my nails into Callie's thigh and I can see the discomfort in her face. She dials up the vibrator and my knee shoots up and hits the table. "Ow!"

I look up and my face turns red. My breath is getting slightly irregular. "I'm...mm s-sorry. I-I have to g-go to the b-bathroom." I quickly get up and run to the restroom. I go to the sink and splash some cold water on my face. I hear the door open and quickly turn around. It's Callie.

"Are you ok?" she asks and then burst into laughter.

"NO Calliope. I am NOT ok!" she starts walking towards me. I'm pissed actually but the look in my wife's eyes right now tell me that I'm about to be a little less upset.

Soon my back is pressed against the sink and Callie places a hot kiss on my lips. I'm so turned on right now and I let out a soft moan. I tangle my fingers in her hair and her tongue is inching its way into my mouth. I open my mouth granting her full access and the kiss has turned really hot as our tongues battle for dominance. She grabs me by my thighs and carries me up so I'm sitting on the counter. She reaches into her purse and turns the vibrator on high. I let out a loud moan with is quickly silenced by her lips.

"We. Mmm. We can't do this here Calliope."

She looks at me and her eyes are dark. She carries me and takes us to one of the stalls and slams me up against the stall. She slips her hand in my shorts and starts rubbing my clit as I wrap a leg around her waist. The vibrator, combined with her touch, her being so dominant, and her lips on mine has caused me to drastically tumble off the edge. I bite her shoulder trying to silence my moans. I'm sure I left a mark but that's better than having the whole restaurant hear me. She keeps rubbing me and soon I am sent into another orgasm. This one much bigger than the last. I shut my eyes and pull on her hair. I harshly bite my lips and I can taste the blood dripping into my mouth.

I'm getting really light headed and Callie won't stop touching me.

"C-callie...Ahh! Calliope s-stop." She keeps rubbing my clit and I'm sent into my 3rd climax. My hips start to jerk and I know my legs are close to giving out. "C-CALLIE STOP! NOW!"

"Oh. Um ok…I'm, I'm sorry." I've never told her to stop before. When I do it's usually because I have to leave or something. But right now this pressure is hurting. She slowly pull her fingers out my shorts and she lets go of me. Just then, I fall to the floor and the vibrator's still on. It's on and I can't find the words to tell her to turn it down.

Another climax hits and I throw my head back and it hits the stall causing me to let out a scream of pain. The climax doesn't bring me pleasure whatsoever. It actually stings and my clit is throbbing. I just want this to stop. Now. "Callie. P-please turn it d-dOOHHH... d-down. Like now!" she scrambles to find the remote and turns it back on low. I let out a sigh and lay my head back on the wall.

"Callie I need to take this out."

"No. You agreed to wear it all day."

I shoot her a harsh look. My eyes are beginning to water. I'm feeling so many different things right now and my body simple can't handle it. "Callie I'm begging you!"

She sees the tears rushing down my face and she immediately turns it off. "Oh. Ok. Come here babe. I, I didn't know…"

"Shh Calliope. It's not your fault. I just need a break." She's looking at the floor and I can tell she's fighting back tears. I know she didn't mean to hurt me. She didn't really realize the severity of the situation until she saw the tears fall down my face. I raise her chin and once we make eye contact she bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry Arizona. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know it was that bad."

"Oh Callie. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine really. Look at me. I. Am. Fine. I promise. You didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Look please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. It's just, this was supposed to be fun. I didn't mean to hurt you. Believe me Arizona, I would never hurt you on purpose. I love you."

"This WAS fun. It was. And again, YOU didn't hurt me. Baby I love you too. Look I'm fine. Stop crying baby please."

She sniffles a bit. "Ok…"

I grab her hand and kiss it. "Come on baby, our friends are probably wondering what's taking so long."

She nods and we leave the bathroom and go confront our friends.

Once we're at the table we sit down.

"What took so long?" Teddy asked.

"Oh. Well remember that cold Arizona told you about? Well...um... it might be something more serious. She um….oh. She threw up. In the bathroom. Yea! That's what happened. So I think we're going to have to reschedule lunch. We're going to head home. I'm so sorry guys."

"Oh no! We completely understand. Go home and get some rest. We'll see you guys another day." Teddy says.

Callie reaches into her purse and places some money on the table to pay for the food we ordered. Then we said our last rounds of 'goodbye's' and we head out the door. Callie's driving this time and I lay down in the passenger's seat. I am exhausted. Callie lightly massages my thigh and before I know it I am knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

"Hey sweetie wake up. We're home."

"Hmm…" Arizona stretches and finally opens her eyes blinking a couple times. They get inside the house and Arizona plops down on the couch.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower ok?" Callie asks Arizona.

"Ok. I'll be here." With that, Callie enters the bathroom and Arizona hears the water turn on.

Arizona gets up and heads to the bedroom. She goes into the closet and pulls out a box labeled 'toys, creams, etc.' she bites her lip and places the box on the bed. He opens it up and pulls out a few items. A strap on, some extra sensitive heating lube, some handcuffs, and a blind fold. She puts the box back and heads back to the bed. She quickly strips off all of her clothes and puts on the strap on.

She grabs the handcuffs, blindfold, and lube and lays down on the bed. She places the handcuffs and blind fold on the desk beside the bed and squirts a small puddle of lube onto her hand, then begins stroking her length, the clit insert bringing her slight pleasure.

Once the strap on was covered in lube she heard the shower turn off. Soon after, Callie steps out of the bathroom in only a towel. Once she sees Arizona on the bed she stops and just stares.

"Come here baby." Arizona says in a low sexy voice. She gets up and grabs Callie's hand and leads her to the bed.

"Lay down Calliope." Callie does as told and lays down on the bed. Arizona climbs on top of her and places a soft kiss on Callie's lips. She reaches for the hand cuffs. "You've been a very bad girl today Calliope. First you lie to me about fucking yourself" she emphasizes the word 'fucking' and she begins to handcuff Callie's hands to the headboard. "Then you lie to our friends."

She finished handcuffing her hands to the headboard. "Oh and don't forget, you kept teasing me in the car. Now that wasn't very nice Calliope." Callie pulls at her restraints. "Stop Callie. There's no use. You're MINE right now."

"O-okay." Callie responds.

Arizona reaches for the blindfold and ties it around Callie's head.

"And don't forget Calliope, you made me come FOUR times today. I have yet to touch you." Arizona takes off Callie's towel revealing her large breasts. Arizona lowers her head and starts sucking and lightly biting one of the nipples and then the same to the other one.

"Mmm yes Arizona yes!"

Arizona goes up and kisses Callie's neck which causes Callie to let out another moan. She trails her hand down to feel Callie and instantly comes on contact with a very wet clit and core. "Ahh. Keep going baby!"

Just then Arizona stops. Callie's breath is heavy. "What do you want baby?"

"I want you to touch me. Please."

"You have to be more specific Calliope. I'm pretty sure I'm already touching you."

"I w-want you inside of me Arizona. I want to feel your length inside of me baby!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES BABY YES!"

"Okay. Well let's see what I can do."

Arizona puts some more lube on the colorful object strapped to her body and positions herself so her 'head' is just touching Callie's opening. Callie's legs are wide open and her pussy is glistening with her cum. Arizona slowly place the head of the toy into the goddess in front of her.

"Mmm yes!"

Callie's pussy is so tight and Arizona is having trouble putting the rest of the toy inside of her.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks considering she can't see.

"My big cock won't fit into your tight pussy baby. Spread your legs farther please. So I can fuck you."

Callie spreads her legs farther and Arizona finds it a bit easier to slide into her wife. Once she sees that the toy is sliding in nicely she shoves it in all the way causing Callie to yell out in pleasure.

"You're so tight baby. But I want you to feel all of me." Arizona pulls all the way out and quickly slides back in.

"Oh f-fuck! Y-yesss"

"You like that?" she thrusts again and Callie pulls on her restraints. "You like it when I fuck you?"

"Yes Arizona. Fuck yes!"

Arizona builds a fast steady pace and the clit insert is making her own pussy wet.

"Deeper baby." Callie pleads. "I'm….mmm...I'm so c-close"

Arizona makes deep slow thrusts. They both simultaneously let out moan. "Baby, you're so wet."

Arizona pushes harder. They're both moaning loudly and the bed is bagging against the wall with every thrust. "Come for me baby. Let go." Arizona pushes faster and harder and they're moans are filling up the room. Shortly after, Callie can feel her abdomen tighten and Arizona is finding it hard to keep thrusting with Callie's walls tightening around the strap on. She pushes harder and Callie finally lets go.

"AHH Arizona! Yes baby yes! Don't stop. Please baby...Mmm! Fuck!" Callie thrusts her hips with Arizona's and her orgasm hits her hard.

Arizona's sex is on fire. The pressure on her clit is phenomenal. She slows down but keeps pumping riding out Callie's orgasm. Callie's orgasm has ended but Arizona keeps thrusting. She's so close to her own release.

"Fuck Callie, you're so sexy tied up like that. Ahh! Yes! Baby, I love you so much!" she thrusts faster with causes Callie to orgasm a second time quickly. Her walls tighten around Arizona's length and Arizona reaches her own orgasm. The two women yell each other's names as Arizona keeps thrusting, riding out both of their orgasms. One they both relax Arizona pulls out and rolls next to Callie.

"That was amazing." Callie says out of breath.

"Haha. Yes it was." Arizona removes Callie's blindfold and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She takes off the strap on and stands up. Callie looks at her a little surprised.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked.

"I'm going to go get something. I'll be right back."

Arizona walks away and reaches for her box of goodies. She comes back, dildo in hand.

"So Callie. Don't think I'm not still mad that you fucked yourself while I was in the restaurant trying not to fucking scream out your name while talking to our friends." She places the dildo next to Callie and unlocks her handcuffs.

"I couldn't keep the image of you touching yourself out of my mind. What were you thinking about while you were fingering yourself Calliope?"

"You baby. I was thinking about you."  
"Why that's quite flattering Calliope. But for some reason I still can't keep the image out of my head. The image of you coming all over your hand. You yelling out my name for the whole parking lot to hear. So…"  
Arizona takes the dildo shoves it inside Callie and pulls it out. She then licks all of her delicious come off of it. "Mmm. So now I want to see you fuck yourself. With this."

Callie gulps and responds "okay." She grabs the dildo and slowly puts it inside of herself. "Mmm."

Arizona is getting really wet. Again.

Callie pumps the toy in and out of herself and lets out a moan. She pulls the toy out and bites her lip. The dildo is glistening with her wetness and she brings the toy up to her mouth. She slowly sticks it into her mouth while keeping eye contact with Arizona. Arizona trails her hand down and starts playing with her clit. Callie is so hot right now.

Callie pulls the toy out of her mouth and licks her lips clean. She then sticks the toy back inside of herself and closes her eyes.

"Open your eyes baby. I want you to see me come like how I'm going to watch you come."

Callie opens her eyes and continues pumping the toy in and out of herself. Her other hand going down to play with her hard clit. "Ahh. Arizona, this feels so good."  
Arizona lets out a sexy moan at the words of her wife. She starts rubbing herself faster. Arizona lets out a moan. The two women keep eye contact at they continue to fuck themselves. Their breathing gradually quickens and so do their movements.

"Oh baby I want you to stick that deeper inside your yourself." Arizona commands.

Callie does as told. She can feel the toy deep inside of herself, the unique texture creating a whole new world of pleasure. Arizona can feel her juices dripping down her leg. Watching Callie is quickly bringing her to the edge. Callie's legs are wide open and her pussy is glistening with her arousal as the toy easily glides in and out of her. Callie's desperately trying to keep her eyes open but the feeling of an approaching climax is making it practically impossible. The two women's moaning is getting louder and louder as they both come closer to release.

"Mmm yes! Arizona I'm so close!"

"Yes Callie come for me baby. I…mmm…I want to hear you scream out my….fuck! Scream out my name Callie."

Callie speeds up her movements as she gets closer and closer to her climax. She bites her lip trying to suppress a moan. Her attempts fail once Arizona lets out a rather loud hoarse moan signaling her upcoming release. Callie applies more pressure on her clit and moves the toy faster in and out of herself. Her head becomes clouded and she can feel Goosebumps running down her legs.

All effort she had to keep eye contact with Arizona flew out the window as she threw her head back and shut her eyes. The hand playing with her clit has moved to the bed sheets beside her as she clutches on the soft silk. Her orgasm hit her, and it hit her hard. The moans she lets out could probably be heard by the entire floor. "AHHH ARIZONAAAAA! MMMM BABY YES YES FUCK YES!"

Arizona is so turned on right now and watching Callie come right in front of her has sent her drastically over the edge. She gets on her knees and places her free hand on the floor as she continues rubbing her clit. Her hips move back and forth as her arousal drips on the floor below her. She lets out a moan as she calls out her lover's name. Both women continue their actions, riding out their orgasm and enjoying every second of hearing their spouses yell out the others name in pleasure and ecstasy.

Once both women have come down from their high, they collapse. The only noises now are two women working to catch their breaths. A couple minutes pass and Arizona crawls into bed next to her wife. They lay there for a second just enjoying each other's company and warmth. As time passes Callie and Arizona slowly dose off.

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope."

And with that, the two women drift off into a much needed peaceful slumber.

_**And that is the story of a very hot day these two women shared. I really hope you like it! Please, please, please leave reviews! I want to hear what you guys think. Did it suck? Did you like it? Did you love it? Do I need to fix anything? Let me know! And I am open to ideas for future fics. you guys have imaginations that can blow anyone away! Thanks for reading xoxo 3**_


End file.
